Getting Schooled
by livelovewrite127
Summary: Percy Jackson is about to embark on a journey he never thought he'd ever take part in, college! With new drama, friends, and of course monsters, what will happen to Percabeth? Rated T for language and suggestive comments.
1. Chapter 1: Selfimportance

**Percy's POV**

I smiled as I stared off at the cabins from half-blood hill. The sun was setting and the sky had an orangey-pink color to it. I spotted Annabeth carrying a bag out to the car. Her blond ponytail moved from side to side with every swift step she took. How a person can look gorgeous from so far away beats me. She carried that alluring walk of purpose in which she moved rhythmically as if she were counting her steps. It wouldn't surprise me if she did, she always had her mind busy. I swallowed hard at the thought of thinking that much. I'm more of a physical being as opposed to a thinker. Annabeth was sort of like my rational side. She knows just what to do in the heat of the moment, or to think out a flawless battle strategy. She was better at seeing the entire picture and focusing. I will say that I love when I can break her from her rational side; When I can make her brain melt like she'd done to me so many times. When I can make her face flush a deep shade of red, or have a goofy grin break across a beautifully determined face. I knew Annabeth was keeping herself busy lately for the same reason I'd been just kicking back. It was almost impossible to believe that this was my final summer here at camp. I mean, I promised I'd council next year, but it was my last as a camper. I, Percy Jackson, was going to college this fall. When I told Annabeth, she resembled a kid in a candy store.

_It was about a month and a half ago and during dinner. I'd just gotten the news from my mom through an iris message. Annabeth was sitting at her Athena table talking to Crystal and Malcom. Her skin was sun kissed and her eyes were intent on telling the story she was telling. I could tell since her eyes were getting wider and were gleaming beautifully. They were such a silver that they were almost blue. I wasn't supposed to interrupt dinner between a table, no one was. I think even Athena could agree that this was an event worth interrupting dinner. So I raced over to the table, but me being well me, I tripped, fell, and crashed right into Clarisse. Great. Another reason she has to want to destroy me inside to out. I muttered an apology as everyone laughed hysterically. Clarisse glared at me and I raced off, but tripped and fell flat before the Athena table. I looked to see a pair of black converse in front of me and looked up to see they belonged to Annabeth. She was sniggering as though she were trying not to, but the laughter was coming over her. I'd normally pout or feel embarrassed, but I was way too overwhelmed with joy to feel such awkward emotions. I got to my feet and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. _

"_What was that?" she asked still laughing hard and I shrugged sheepishly._

"_He's fallen for you!" chuckled Sarah, a girl from her table._

"_That's original! Besides, I'd say Clarisse is about to give him just desserts." Alec said smiling._

_I turned to see an ice cream covered Clarisse charging at me. I had ice cream all over me too, but hadn't even realized it until that delectable comment._

_Crystal rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone, guys! Percy's probably got another trip he can't miss anyway."_

_They all started laughing and Annabeth laughed a full laugh now too. I rolled my eyes and pulled on her wrist and lead her out of the dining pavilion._

"_You know, if I wasn't so happy I'd be really mad!" I said crossing my arms and she softened up a little to catch her breath._

"_Oh Shut-up!" she said punching my shoulder playfully._

_I tried to put on a pouting face, but it ended up looking like a suppressed smile. I gave up and grinned widely. She studied the look on my face and shook her head._

"_Such a Seaweed Brain."_

_I put my hands on her shoulders. "Would a Seaweed Brain get into Cornell University?"_

_Her jaw dropped. "You! You got into a college! Oh my Gods, Percy that's wonderful!" she bombarded me with a tight hug that made me feel at a loss for oxygen. I set her down gently and grinned. _

"_Yep, Cornell has themselves a new student studying marine biology. I mean I know it's kind of cliché and all, but I still think it's going to be good for me to go to school and stuff."_

_She smiled even wider than she had at my slip in the pavilion. "This is something to be proud of! You're actually going to school after surviving high school! That is a huge deal!"_

_I blushed. "When you put it that way, I should be thanking the Gods I made it this far."_

_She patted my arm. "I didn't mean it that way, I always knew you'd make it. For some people it's just harder."_

_I sighed. "I can't believe it either though so it's cool. I'm really excited though."_

_She wrapped an arm around my waist I wrapped mine around her shoulders._

"_I'm excited for you."_

"_Have you decided from all your colleges where you're going?" _

_She leaned in to peck my lips tenderly. _

"_I decided Columbia, for architectural design."_

_My heart skipped a beat. "So you're going to be in New York?"_

_She smiled lightly and took both my hands. "Yes, I am. I feel obligated to be in New York so I can stick near Olympus and camp."_

_I touched my forehead to hers. "And me."_

_She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Again, someone has a big idea of own importance."_

_I smiled. "Well you don't have to say it, I already know it."_

"_That's good, since I won't say it." She retorted as she kissed me._


	2. Chapter 2: Housing Situations

**Percy's POV**

I loved the view of camp though, it was kind of sad how I'd never really focused on the little stuff. The ADHD kind of prevented that though. I noticed my blonde beauty walking up the hill towards me. I really don't want to go, but I knew she'd make me despite her own wishes to stay. Her eyes were illuminated and her gaze was soft. She stood besides me and I remained stiff. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking.

"twelve years." She said softly. She sounded choked up.

I smiled lightly at her. "You're the senior camper. You've survived the most summers here."

She sighed a heavy breath and looked out. "It didn't feel like survival, it felt like home."

"I know, this was the only place in the universe where I could feel like I belonged, like I fit in."

She was silent for a moment then nodded in a agreement. "Kids here had the same issues as me, and here we could play them to our strengths. Here I met people that changed my life for better."

Her gaze fixed back to me. "Some more than others."

I felt my face turning a deep shade of red. "I love you."

She smiled as I kissed her lips. "I love you too." She murmured against my mouth.

Then I held her in my arms. Her face was buried in my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Sky kind of looks like a painting I did in first grade…" I said.

I felt her chuckle. "I've seen that painting, Seaweed Brain. Not your best work."

I smirked. "For a six year old it was."

"mhmm…" she muttered somewhat dreamily.

After a while we walked down the hill slowly hand in hand. Saying goodbye was one of the hardest things for me.

"Let's think of this as a quest." I said stroking her cheek lightly.

She smiled. "yeah… a quest for knowledge. Sounds fun to me."

I groaned. "nevermind, this is going to be hell."

She laughed and pulled at my arm and we walked back to the car.

I looked back 10 times…

The car ride home was a slow drive. I rubbed Annabeth's arm lightly then took her hand.

"Annabeth…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What if a monster comes up and tries to eat my face while I sleep in my dorm?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all. Trouble is attracted to you, but not as much as me of course."

I smiled at her. She was looking at me like it would be the last time. I was driving her over to her apartment that she'd bought not long ago.

"Hey. I'm only a phone call away. You know I'll make my way over here as fast as I can."

We stood at the door to her apartment and she nodded lightly. "That goes the same for me, try not to die okay?"

I laughed and kissed her lightly. "Yeah, I'll make a note of that."

"The first of many notes as a college guy!" she said as we walked inside.

She showed me around her apartment. It was nice, it had everything she needed. I was happy for her. We walked past the bedroom and she smiled.

"I designed everything myself, and had the blankets imported from Greece. Cool huh?"

I walked up to the bed and patted it nicely.

"This looks… nice." I swallowed awkwardly and she laughed and ran a finger slowly up and down my arm and kissed my neck lightly.

"Visit me sometime…" she murmured against my neck and I felt my heart beating faster.

I got her in my arms now. "Only if you visit me." I said as I kissed her neck deeper than she had to me.

"We'll alternate." She said as she averted my lips to hers. We began making out passionately and firmly.

When I left, it was truly the first time I'd felt alone in a long time.

My apartment was kind of like Annabeth's, except it didn't have the full city skyline outside it. Man do I wish I was close to her. Closer. It was weird living alone. My mom called like 12 times, but you know it wasn't the same. I'm terrified that some monster is just going to burst through the door and try and kill me. This was good though, I had to learn to live alone and fend for myself.

"Dinner…" I muttered. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**Annabeth's POV**

I laid in bed thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow I begin my journey. My journey as a college student, as an architect, to adulthood. I'd like to say I was more than ready for it, but I found myself only hoping for more time. When I was younger there wasn't anything in this universe that I wanted more than to be an adult. I felt like adults had respect, had more intelligence, had the tools to make it in this world without having to ask whether they can or cannot. I wanted to be looked at as the superior I thought I was. It's not like I don't want any of that anymore. It's just, I care more. Now I can see the full picture. There's so much more than knowledge and superiority. This life isn't based solely on who's on top and who knows the most. It's about finding yourself, making something that's worth inner applause, taking chances and making choices you don't particularly like. Now that this was becoming apparent, I realized I want childhood again. That could be just the nerves talking though. I'm not great at fitting in or making friends with mortals. Everything was about to change. My life's at constant change, but this was a change I'm unsure about. We children of Athena do not like being unsure.

That night turned out to be a sleepless night. I got up and got ready for school and walked out the door. I don't care how anxious I am or unsure I am, this was important to me and I wasn't about to miss my first day of school over it.

Columbia is in walking distance from my apartment so I decided to please the Demeter kids and conserve some carbon monoxide. It was a nice day in New York. No one ran into me, drove over my foot (so I didn't need to curse anyone out in Greek and sound like an idiot), or tried to mug me (Which really does stink for the mugger since I am at my best when under surprise attacks). I walked up the steps of the school and inside. I was greeted by a girl my age with chestnut brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hello! I'm Carly! I'm head of the freshman committee. Well I'm running anyway… Vote for me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, what are you standing for?"

She looked at me like I'd spoken in Greek. I do that sometimes when I'm nervous so I guess it's possible.

"What?"

"What are some of your ideas? What are you going to do for the freshman class?"

"Uh… run them?"

I nodded slowly. Right. Like I'm going to vote for a girl who thinks she can get elected as the head of the freshman committee on a pretty smile and hair flips. Some guys behind me thought differently though.

"Carly! Hey! You running?" one ginger looking guy asked.

She flipped her again. "totally! This girl here keeps asking me about like ideas and stuff!"

One tan guy with dark eyes smiled at me. "Political major?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Architects actually. I just think people should know what they're doing when they're running for an important position."

"Oh I know what I'm doing. I'm gaining popularity." She said grinning.

"I thought this was college, not high school." I retorted.

A blond guy smirked. "Come on, we're freshman… it's not a big deal."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and neither is being the president of the free world."

"Over dramatic much?" the dark eyed boy asked smiling at me.

"No. I call it caring." I said as I walked away.

This is why mortals bug me so much. They don't realize the importance of the little things.

My first class was amazing. All the people in there had the same goal as me and it was enlightening to know not all mortals are completely out there.

I particularly got along with a guy named Mark. Mark had bleach blond hair and hazel eyes. He was as obsessed with architecture as me if not more. It was great to be able to talk to someone and have them respond with a respectable answer on the topic you're talking about.

"What's your favorite piece of architecture in the united states?"

he paused. "hmm… definitely the Grand canyon. I feel like the most naturally built are the best structures. Humans never captured a beauty quite like it. How about you?"

"Easily the Statue of liberty. It's not exactly the structure itself, but the way it was delivered. What a trip from france? And intense too? Plus it's really eye opening to see since it's kind of what represents our entire country."

"Yeah, but like you said, the French made it. I prefer greek architecture."

I smiled thinking of camp half-blood. "They were magnificent."

He nodded. "Athens. Beautiful place, ever been there?"

I thought of being the daughter of the one who Athens was named after. "Nope, but it's a dream of mine to go there. I hear it's worth the air travel."

He laughed and I thought about Percy and how him and I almost got zapped out of the sky due to Zeus being mad of Percy being in his territory. I wonder how Percy's first day of school was going. I'm sure he'd be having a blast swimming with dolphins and such. I glanced at the clock.

"Can you believe the whole freshman committee thing?" he asked me.

"Not at all, the girl running has not the slightest idea of what she's getting herself into."

He nodded. "I was thinking of running, but then I thought about the time that would take off from my reading."

"You read?" It came off as an out kind of stupidly but he laughed.

"You're funny. Of course I read. How else would I know about all this architecture?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. I was thinking of more along the lines of fantasy."

He rolled his eyes. "Fantasy? As in magic and stuff? Too cliché. If I read a book it's got to be fact. Why do you read those preposterous fantasy books?"

I sighed. "Well yeah, I think it's fun to read stuff that you'd think could never happen."

"Why? What could that possibly teach you?"

Wow… never thought I'd meet someone more textbook than myself. I feel like Percy right now…

"Happiness… joy… love?" I said.

"Love is so overrated."

I was beginning to really grow sick of talking to this guy now.

"Which reminds me, I should go call my boyfriend." I said getting up and walking out of class as the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Who Cares

**Annabeth's POV**

I dialed Percy's number which I'd remembered so well over the past few years. I was glad demigods could have cellphones now. It made life simpler.

"Hello?" he asked in his typical clueless voice.

"Hey it's me." I said.

"really? Caller id says it's someone named Annabeth not 'me'."

I rolled my eyes. "funny, really I'm dying laughing on the inside."

He chuckled. "Thought so, so what's up?"

"Nothing, just got done talking to someone who might be more textbook nerd than me. Then again, I doubt that's possible." I said jokingly.

"I should meet this girl. She must be the whole nerd package. You've only got part of it. You're too cute to be a complete nerd."

I smirked. "aw how sweet." I said sarcastically. "And it's a guy not a girl."

"So he's just like you? And he's a guy? What's he look like?"

"Percy." I said.

"What?"

"Don't start." I said firmly.

"Hey I'm just asking what the guy looks like! I mean if he's like you and all…"

"He's got blond hair." I said.

"Oh really." He said.

"Yes, really. Before this becomes a problem, we can't be jealous alright? Trust."

He sighed. "Yes ma'am. That goes for you too you know."

"Yes, I know. I'll try my best to not get jealous of snorkel wearing girls in finns."

He laughed. "And I'll try not to be jealous of hard hat wearing nerds that know more about bricks than they do about deodorant."

"That was a terrible comeback." I said laughing.

"we can't all have great insults like you." He said.

"I'm aware of this."

"I miss you." He blurted out and I smiled.

"After one day?" I said.

"Yeah, I take it you don't miss me back?"

"If I didn't miss you too, I wouldn't have called you." I said chuckling.

"Oh well then!"

"How's your first day?" I asked.

"No monsters yet if that's what you meant."

"That's good, but I was kind of talking about school itself."

"That was pretty good too, until the teacher asked me how many species of sharks there were."

"Why you didn't know the answer?" I asked softly.

"No I knew it, but I had to recite them all to like… count. I'm not good with just my head. I'm better with my mouth as you know."

I didn't know whether he was trying to say that in a different way, but I laughed anyway. He was though…

"So you sat there in class and listed the names of 400 species of sharks?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah! The whole class made fun of me and called me a brainiac."

"Oh wow…" I said.

"I know! I'd rather be Seaweed Brain."

"Good, because you are."

He laughed. "Glad to know I hold the same place in your heart even as a college guy."

Why do I find our non-intellectual conversations so intriguing?

"Of course, seaweed brain. No one has as much kelp in their head as you!"

"It's lovable." He said.

"Yeah, it is." I said smiling to myself at the sound of his voice I guessed he was doing the same to me. I had the feeling he was. It's weird how you spend so much time with someone, but never grow sick of seeing their voice.

"I have to get to oceans 101 so I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Alright, I have to be at buildings and monuments in about 5 minutes anyway."

"Have fun my little architect!" he said.

"Have fun my little Seaweed brain." I teased as we hung up.

I walked off to buildings and monuments with a wide grin on my face. Talking to him made me feel a lot better about myself. Sure we teased each other the entire time, but that's all play bantering. If I were to translate that into a regular couple's language, it would be considered very mushy.

As I walked into the room, a girl with frizzy black hair smiled at me. She had freckle covered skin, small blue eyes, thick black framed glasses, and head gear. I thought they stopped using head gear years ago so it was kind of shocking to see it.

"Hi." She said timidly and I nodded at her.

"Hey."

"I'm Tracey. I want to represent the Freshman committee."

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow. "What would make me want to vote for you?"

She looked really scared. "Well I was hoping for the chance to have the intelligent people run the committee. I'm kind of tired of these pretty people who are trying to make it a beauty contest. I wish we could all have more time for study hall and maybe the possibility to have more subjects in our day. More opportunities."

I nodded lightly. "That's what you're running for, against that Carly girl."

"Yeah… I don't blame you for not wanting to vote for me. Most kids don't care about this, but I do. I'm not pretty or am I popular. I won't win."

I'm terrible at the "No you're beautiful" speech. I don't even know this girl, but I did agree with her.

"Well you have my vote."

She looked at me brightly. "Seriously?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I like your points, plus I think it should go to someone who cares."

She smiled. "Thanks…?"

"Annabeth."

"Thanks Annabeth."

I think I just made a friend….


	5. Chapter 5: The New Girl

**Percy's POV**

Before you think I was jealous of that guy Annabeth was talking to, I wasn't. I was just making sure it wasn't her twin or anything. Weirder things have happened to us. Anyway, my first day of school was interesting. I lied when I said I hadn't met any monsters, because my ocean 101 teachers was pretty monstrous. She was extremely fat, had warts all over her face, one eye was bigger than the other, and her voice sounded like she must've been a smoker for 50 years.

"Hello cretins I'm Ms. Gibbons. I will be showing you how to not die in ocean 101. You, the one looking around the room. What's your name, boy?"

She was obviously talking to me. "Percy Jackson."

Then she began cackling and to be safe, I felt my pocket for riptide. She wasn't a monster though, she was just laughing at my name.

"What a name! now tell me, are you the poster child for ADHD magazine?"

I felt my face flushing red. This is why I hate school so much. People just love to point out that I'm no good at it.

I shrugged. "I have ADHD if that's what you mean."

She coughed. "Of course you do. I want you to sit up in the front, next to me."

There was a seat about a foot away from her desk in the front of the room.

"Do I have to?"

"It's the only way you'll focus. Now get your butt up here."

I slowly walked up to the front. Everyone's eyes were on me. I really hate this so far.

"Now Mr. Jackson." She coughed a heavy cough. "Do you want to tell me the main function of oceanography?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Do it."

"Well… I don't know actually."

"mhmm… TRY!" she shouted.

"Studying the ocean." I blurted out and some girl with brown hair raised her hand.

"The main purpose of oceanography is to uncover different pieces of that puzzle we call the ocean."

She nodded. "Very good…?"

"Jenny Hunt"

"Miss Hunt, maybe you could tutor Mr. Jackson."

"It's only the first…" I began but Jenny cut me off.

"I'd love to." She was smiling a goofy grin at me and I grimaced.

As I walked out of glass, Jenny caught up to me.

"You don't really need to tutor me, I was just nervous because it was my first day." I muttered and she grabbed my arm.

"Look, I know how it is… being ADHD and all. My little brother has it. He's also dyslexic."

I looked up at her. "he is, huh?"

"Yeah it's when…"

"Words pop off the page and get jumbled up in your head." I completed and she smiled.

"You know about it too."

"Yeah, I have it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You made it this far?"

I laughed. "Yeah, believe it or not. I did."

She grinned. "I'm new to New York, maybe you could show me around and I'll help you with this class."

I shrugged. "I don't know…."

"Why not?"

"Well I have a girlfriend and…"

"You can't spend time with other girls?" she questioned. "I'm just tutoring you, Percy."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing. I was just making sure I didn't have any plans with her or anything."

"So how about Thursday? Friday is kind of a big date night for couples." She pointed out and I nodded.

"Okay."

I walked away from her confused, knowing this was not going to end up good. My secret motive for this was so that I could find out if her brother was a demigod. I wonder if he's already discovered if he is. Annabeth is usually the one to help me with schoolwork. She's also the one who goes Demigod hunting with me. Since she can make friends with guys, I can make friends with girls. Trust.

When I got back from school that day, I debated on telling Annabeth what happened. Should I take the chance and just go or should I tell her to be sure. Why should I not be allowed to hang out with other people.

I called her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey." I said slowly.

There was a short pause.

"What's up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Do you want to go out Friday night?" I asked it nervously like I had the first time I'd asked her on a legitimate date.

"Friday I have seminar late, how about Thursday?"

Great…

"Um… actually I have plans with a friend I met at school on Thursday. She's helping me out with my homework."

"You go to school one day and you're already behind? In water-related classes?"

"Annabeth, my ADHD and dyslexia got the better of me today in oceans 101. Plus the teacher is like a total jerk. She's making me sit in the very front of the class next to her desk and makes fun of my name. She assigned me to Jenny and we're going to study together Thursday night."

Annabeth was silent for a moment as if thinking whether she should let me go or not.

"I'm allowed to be friends with other girls you know." I muttered and I could feel how wrong it was to say that.

"I know that." She snapped. "I'm just thinking about something else."

"What?"

"Why this teacher of yours decides to randomly pick on you."

"I'm a very nice target." I retorted.

"She's a monster, Percy."

"Quit being paranoid." I said.

"I'm not, it just makes sense. She sees you, makes fun of your ADHD, probably knows you're dyslexic, and makes fun of name. Monsters can sense demigods. That would make sense as to why she could point you out immediately."

I rolled my eyes. "And I suppose Jenny is a monster too."

"That would explain why she pairs you up with her."

"You're jealous!" I snapped.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm worried about you." She said and I was quiet.

"What's there to worry about? This girl Jenny might have a demigod brother. She knows what I'm going through."

"You don't even know her and you're standing up for her! Percy use your head."

"Apparently, to you I'm not smart enough to use my head."

"You aren't stupid." She stated firmly.

"Could've fooled me."

"You just act it sometimes." She said.

"Thanks. Why did I even call you? I knew the whole trust thing was a double standard."

"I DO TRUST YOU!" she said angrily.

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time?"

"Because you are being ridiculous! Percy, I'm not jealous. I want you to make friends. I want you to be happy. I'm just saying, this situation seems utterly suspicious. Take it from someone who knows."

"You don't know as much as you think!" I retorted. "You don't know what it's like to blend in with mortals! You lived at camp all the time. You wouldn't know if this girl was good or bad."

"Do you like her?" she asked softly.

"SEE!" I snapped.

"Well you keep defending her like she's your girlfriend! You keep throwing me under the bus. It's like you called just to get me mad at you."

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Answer me. Do you like her?"

"I barely know her!"

She was silent. "Fine then. Have fun on Thursday with Jenny." She spat her name out like it was some kind of germ.

I don't know why I did that. Why was I so mad at her? I felt like as things got more intense, I grew madder with Annabeth. I don't know. Maybe it's college or stress or whatever. I do know that whenever Annabeth and I fight, I'm always the one who's wrong and she's the one who's right. Then we kiss and makeup. First, I had the extreme determination to find out whether Jenny's brother was a demigod or not.


End file.
